Let a woman in your life 3 - All Gods Children
by Glenandme
Summary: A Drunken ranch hand makes a terrible mistake and Adam pays the price. I do not own Bonanza or any of its characters. No copywrite infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**All Gods Children - chapter 1.**

"Adam I want you back in plenty of time tonight. Peter and his wife are coming at seven and I want you here," Sam reminded him as she loaded his plate with bacon.

Adam nodded, not fully awake yet.

"Do you hear me, and don't go off talking in the yard with Peter either, Sissy talks my ear off. I'm not listening to her all night Adam."

"Ok Sam," Adam told her, slightly irritated.

"You don't know what it's like though. I can't even go to the kitchen to serve up the food because she won't stop talking long enough."

"I know, Sam, I know, but I need to talk to Pete about the mine we've just purchased. He's going to inspect it for me. Can you just suck it up for tonight please," he asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh and nodded her head.

"What will you do for me in return?" She asked, looking at him in mock seriousness.

Adam gave her a dimpled smile.

"What do you want me to do for you," he asked.

"I was thinking more you could get the chicken wire you promised and fix my goat pen, Daisy has had two of my petticoats already."

Adam sighed "there was a time when you just wanted my body," he said wistfully.

"There was a time when I didn't have to worry about goats eating my underclothes, and Mr Cartwright, I still want your body," she leaned over and kissed him, her warm lips caressing his mouth tenderly.

After a moment she pulled back,

"Now finish that and get off to work, I've to pick Annie up at ten and bring her over to Dr Martins office. He wants to see her before her delivery date."

"Yes Ma'am." Adam said draining the last of his coffee.

~o~

Adam spent the morning checking the fences. A series of storms were raging every couple of days and checking fences and cattle had become a daily chore. Adam didn't mind much, he'd do it anyway being a little obsessive like that. He stopped in his tracks and glared at the scene up ahead as a new ranch hand had overloaded a wagon with logs and was thrashing the horse with a stick trying to make it pull the load up a steep hill. The poor animal was just becoming more distressed and kicked furiously to escape it's tormentor. The ranch hand, a scruffy stocky bearded man in a filthy check shirt tried to greet Adam as he dismounted, knowing he'd been caught. Adam tore the stick from his hand and broke it in two.

"What the hell are you doing, this is an expensive animal," Adam yelled. Not willing to show his soft side for animals to this brute.

"He wouldn't move, stubborn bastard. I had to whip him,"

"You've overloaded the wagon, do two trips. You easily have two loads on there" Adam pointed.

The ranch hand came up beside Adam, he had half a bottle of whisky inside him and he wasn't thinking straight.

"Right, whatever ye say," In anger he quickly snapped the ropes holding the logs in place. He stumbled backwards as they rolled off the wagon in a thundering mass but they caught Adam full on sending him flying backwards and burying him underneath.

Desmond Nash got back up and wiped a hand through his grimy beard as he looked down at Adams unconscious form buried under the logs.

"Damn it," he muttered. How was he going to cover this up.

That night another storm raged outside. Barn shutters snapped and creaked violently and wild dogs howled in the raging wind. Sam looked out once again to see it there was any sign of him. She fought down rising panic at the thoughts of him fallen from his horse somewhere out in that wild night.

"He's probably in town gambling," Sissy put in, her mouth full of cake.

"If she said that one more time Sam was going to clock her one."

"Adam isn't really one for cards," Annie smiled.

Annie did come when she heard Sam's predicament and Sam was so grateful to have her as she was serving the guests and keeping Sissy in conversation. A feat Sam could not manage just now. At first Sam was angry at Adam, so angry. But as the night wore on anger gave way to unease and then to dread. He would never be gone this long and not tell her where he was.

"He's probably in town in the saloon and forgot the time. Peter go and look for him. Go on Peter, Peter why aren't you looking for him?"

They told Sissy three times already that it wasn't a good idea to ride out in the dark as you would not find anyone especially on a night like this but still she persisted.

"Annie is there any sponge cake left?, Sam I do love your sponge cake. What is the secret ingredient, there is one, I know there is. I'll whittle it out of you eventually, see if I don't" Sissy went on

"Cinnamon," Sam snapped.

Peter got up then.

"We should go, it's gettin late," he smiled.

Sam went to him, grateful for his consideration.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't know what's delayed Adam," she said.

He took her hands and smiled gently.

"Don't worry ma'am, he'll turn up hungrier than a bear before the night is out."

"You're probably right," Sam nodded as she took down his hat from the stand by the door and gave it to him.

"Peter, why are we leaving. It's early yet. I haven't played my piano forte,"

Sam waved them off, relieved to have them gone so she could worry in peace.

As the door slammed too forcefully in the wind Annie gave out a big sigh of relief.

"You didn't exaggerate, boy she can talk," she shook her head.

Sam put her hand to her face and tears began to flow.

"Now stop that," Annie told her, producing a handkerchief from her skirt.

"He's probably stopped off somewhere to wait out this storm. After all, it wouldn't be wise to ride back in this weather. I hope Sissy and Peter will be alright getting home," Annie said looking at the closed front door.

"Yes, I was a bitch to them tonight wasn't I Annie?" Sam said, hugging the hanky to her face as tears fell.

"No, you were worried about Adam," Annie rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Besides, they won't think anything strange in your behaviour tonight. You're always a bitch,"

Annie's voice was so soothing Sam nearly didn't pick up the end bit and when she did she swatted her friend for her sass.

Annie laughed. "Come on, you need hot chocolate and to plot what you're going to do to punish that man of yours,"

"I'm going to hide all his black stuff and make him wear that shirt his aunt sent. The salmon coloured one with the frills down the front." Sam told her as they headed into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Gods Children ~ Chapter 2**

Adams head pounded. He didn't want to come awake. At first he thought it was Hoss and Joe. Hoss and Joe from a different time perhaps. Why did they have to yell.

His eyes flickered open and centred on the object creating the most noise, it was a child of about three. His fingers to his open mouth, strings of spit hanging down to his chest. He was wailing at the top of his lungs. Adam then turned weary eyes to the couple.

"You done brung em here, you crazy?" She screeched,

Ugh, so loud. Adam wanted to put a hand to his aching head but found they were tied behind his back.

"You shut the hell up Marcy, this is my house. I'll bring whoever I want," he yelled back.

"Ye brung trouble to our door again, didn't ye, ye god damn looser,"

He smacked suddenly, nearly knocking her head off, Adam winced slightly as her head snapped back with the force. She held her eye and spilled forth a string of curses you wouldn't hear from a sailer.

Another child side stepped the rowing couple. She was about nine years old in hight but she eyed Adam warily as she passed him and her eyes looked so much older. She sat beside the crying boy rocking him and speaking soothing comforts in his ear.

Desmond Nash paced the floor. "I need to think, I need to think, just shut the hell up everyone for a minute," he put grubby fingers to his mouth, his mind going a mile a minute.

~o~

He suddenly caught sight of Adam awake and looking at him.

"I need a drink," he decided and lunged at Adam rifling through his pockets. Finally he found what he was looking for, Adams wallet. Adam inched back as much as he could as the man smelt bad. Adam was used to weeks on the trail with no proper hygiene facilities and a lick and a promise every morning but this guy smelt of vomit and stale whisky.

"You've not committed any crime yet Nash. Let me free and we'll forget all about it." Adam tried to reason with him but Nash was no longer listening. He eyed the dollars retrieved from Adams wallet, his mouth watering already.

"You've enough there for a week, come on Nash. My wife will be worried."

"I'll be back later," Nash headed for the door.

"I'm comin too," she said, grabbing a wrap from the back of a chair.

"You're not gettin any of this."

The door banged behind them and silence reigned. Blessed silence.

Adam heard the creak and shuffle as the buggy outside took off and he couldn't believe it. He turned to look at the nine year old.

"Thank goodness," she said getting up with renewed energy. The little boy looked up into her face and brightened immediately.

"First things first," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

She returned with a bowl of water and a small cloth. She went to Adam and without a word began cleaning up the side of his face. He didn't know he had an injury there but soon felt it as she cleaned dried blood from a gash on his forehead.

"It's, it's fine, you can leave that," he winced., trying to back away.

"Gosh you're a baby, Ronald fell out of a tree last week and didn't cry once when I cleaned up his knee."

"Is that Ronald," Adam asked gesturing to the small child huddled on the chair across from him.

"Yep," she nodded squeezing her cloth in the now bloody water.

"What was he doing up a tree?" Adam asked, astounded at the lack of parental control.

"He wanted to climb," she explained, shrugging slightly.

"We've no food really, I'm waiting for my sister. Will you eat bread and dripping." She asked.

"Yeah, what about you, and him,"

"There's enough, we'll only have one slice each though. My brother and sister will bring food."

"I won't be able to eat like this," Adam spoke evenly hoping she was easily manipulated.

She came back from the kitchen then. "I can't untie you," she said. "I'd be in big trouble. I'll have to feed it to you,"

She fed Adam bits of bread and actually made really good coffee which of course brought on another problem. Adam wondered miserably when Desmond would be back and would he let him outside to go.

~o~

Ronald ate his bread and drank from his little cup smiling happily at Adam. Suddenly he took a notion and wondered what it would sound like if he hopped his cup off Adams head. With this in mind he waddled over climbed up and began smacking his cup and singing and bouncing up and down. Adam, with no where to go could only blink as his head was clattered with the tin cup.

"Er, miss, miss," he called out, as it was really starting to hurt now.

The little girl sauntered in wiping her hands but ran to them as she saw what Ronald was doing.

She pulled him off and swatted his legs until he screamed and ran to the other chair.

"Ah don't hit him," Adam said.

"He has to learn," she said, taking the tin cup from his lap.

She looked up then as horses were heard in the yard.

~o~

Two minutes later a young girl in saloon dress and cheep makeup and a young man sauntered in carrying a bag between them. They froze at the sight of the man tied to the chair by the fire.

"Oh holy Jesus," the girl exclaimed.

"Wasn't me," the little girl told them.

"We know it wasn't you Janet, you idiot," the boy sneered. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen.

"Who are you mister?, Janet come away from him,"

Janet walked over to join her siblings.

"Names Adam Cartwright, your pa has imprisoned me and unless you untie me right now he could go to prison."

"And that would be a bad thing, why?" The older girl asked.

Adam had no answer.

The older girl slumped at the table putting her head down on her arms. "I just want out of this family."

"Thanks a lot," Janet muttered.

Without looking up she put an arm around Janet's waist bringing her closer.

"Eh, I hate to bring this up in front of ladies but I really need to go." Adam told them.

To his surprise, the young man acted on that immediately.

"Right everybody out, Janet take Ronald. Kirby wait just outside the door. I'll need you in a minute."

Once they were gone the young man turned to Adam drawing his gun.

"There's a chamber pot in the back room. You mess with me and I swear I'll shoot you in the leg. Are we clear,"

Adam nodded.

The young man helped him up and untied his hands. Adam heard the click behind him and decided not to chance a turn and swat.

"Right, in there" the boy pointed." If you're not out in one minute I'll be in there to fetch you.

There was nothing in the room, an old rickety bed, a chair, a wash stand. Adam found the chamber pot, did his business and headed back out. He knew if he tried the window the boy would hear and he wasn't completely sure the boy wouldn't follow through with his threat to shoot him in the leg.

The boy smiled slightly with relief as Adam came back out. He turned and called for his older sister.

"Right, you hold the gun while I tie his hands. Point it a little away from him though. We don't want an accident. But if he doesn't cooperate don't hesitate to shoot" he told his sister.

Adam could almost hear the wink he gave her at that statement.

Once his hands were tied, the young man put him sitting back on the chair.

"So what do we do Kirby," he asked.

"Get as far away from here as we can," she said, raising her eyebrows matter of factly.

"We can't bring Ronald," the boy said, ruffling the little blond head beside him.

"He'd slow us down."

"We can't leave him," Janet piped up in dismay.

"If you release me I can help you," Adam told them. He actually wanted to help Janet whether they released him or not.

The boys scowled at him. "Yeah right, you help us. We'd all be in the workhouse within the week. We're not stupid ye know."

Adam was about to respond when a carriage pulled up outside.

"It's them." The boy hopped up with fear in his eyes.

Janet grabbed Ronald and Kirby grabbed the bag of food from the table.

"Damn it hurry Garry," she whined following him into the back room.

"Don't say anything," Janet pleaded at Adam. "Whatever they say, don't say anything or they'll beat you," she warned fearfully as she ran with Ronald under her arm to the back room.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Gods Children Chapter 3**

Adam braced himself as the pair came in singing loudly.

"Wife, there sits our golden goose" Desmond announced pointing in the general direction of Adam. "Our ticket out of this dump."

He pulled his wife in a head lock and kissed her noisily. Adam closed one eye on that and wished he could close both ears.

Desmond turned awkwardly.

"Come in, come in... To my humble abode" he uttered.

Ah no... more of them.

All manner of saloon fodder shuffled in then smoking bits of rolled cigarettes between yellow stained fingers. They plonked down on what seating was available and pulled at the bottles Desmond brought back. The women were tired and worn down looking harridans with dead eyes and faded feathers. One of them spotted Adam in the corner and he cringed.

"Well hello sailer," she said, staggering over and sliding her ample self onto his lap.

She reeked of whisky and her perfume made him actually cough.

"Please get off," he said simply.

"Aw come on, you shy?" She ran fingers through his hair.

"No, that ain't it," Adam said, still coughing slightly.

"I think you're just shy,"

Adam recalled later how kissing her was like drowning in a swamp, he actually felt like he was drowning.

He couldn't pull his face away as he was up against the chair and actually would have preferred it if Ronald came back and continued his assault with the tin cup.

That kiss was the longest thirty seconds of his life. Finally one of the other men called her attention away.

"I'll be back sweetie," she slurred getting awkwardly up from his lap.

~o~

"Here, ye want a cigarette," a man stumbled over and nearly fell on Adam.

"No thanks," Adam shook his head slightly.

"Go on," he said putting the half smoked butt to Adams mouth.

"Ye need a light," he said feeling in his pockets.

The fella across the way, absolutely ossified out of it, picked up the tongs from the fireplace and pulled out a lump of wood so hot it was glowing like lava.

He reached over, his arm shaking with the pressure and put the wood to Adams face. Sparks flew as Adam took the light as quickly as possible mortally terrified as the wood hovered just above his lap.

"Is that a watch?," the man asked returning the log to the fire.

He had caught sight of a chain hanging from Adams pocket.

Before he could answer the man reached over and pulled the watch out of his breast pocket and ran it through his soot covered fingers.

"Cigarettes cost money," he mumbled, pocketing the watch and shuffling off.

"Keep the change," Adam muttered, blinking hard as the unwanted cigarette sent trails of smoke up to his eyes.

~o~

"Janet, Janet, get out here" Nash hollered for the little girl.

She emerged from the back room staring around with big eyes.

"Here's food, make sandwiches," he handed her a parcel of meat and pushed her towards the kitchen. She scampered over trying to avoid the many hands that wanted to paw her. Adam watched as she made sandwiches in two minutes flat and dumped them in the middle of the table.

Adam spat the butt into the fire."How bout I sing you a song," he announced over the din.

"Wha?," Nash looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Come on, how bout a song, get this party started." He smiled.

They all suddenly turned to him and roared general praise at the idea. Before he started he made eye contact with Janet and flicked his eyes towards the back room. And so as he sang 'early one morning' and they joined in, not even knowing the words, Janet in bare feet slipped between them and silently went back to bed.

Adam finished his song to a roar of approval from the mob.

Janet was safe in bed with the others and Adam was relieved at that, but wondered how many parties like this she was forced to attend.

His thoughts were immediately scattered from his brain.

SHE was back.

"You sing so beautifully, you know that'" she fixed drowsy unfocused eyes on him, running a greasy hand down his face. An extra long finger nail nearly caught his eye,

"Thanks," he grimaced, trying to back away.

Another wet kiss and Adam was in hell.

'Just take that knife from the table and finish it,' he thought. 'Put me out of my misery. It would be a mercy killing.'

Finally she let him up for air.

"You have a girl at home sweetie?" she asked.

"Why don't you go over there and bother someone who isn't tied up," he told her, loosing patients now.

"I used to be a great singer ye know. I sang at the opera house in front of the president, those were the days," she shook her head wallowing in self pity.

Adam suddenly had a light bulb moment.

"You know if I wasn't tied up," he told her, keeping his voice low "we could do more than just kiss."

She looked at him for a long moment then and Adam had hope.

She put her hand to his shoulder. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when sky's are grey."

Adam stared up at the ceiling looking for Devine help as her flat off key voice reverberated around him.

Three songs later, he let out a long breath and studied the broken tiles on the floor. She was never going to stop singing.

~o~

Eventually most of them passed out or dropped off to sleep where they sat. Having being told she couldn't untie him, Adams 'date' for the night went to a small room with another man and they hadn't emerged since. Adam vaguely wondered if they had sex or just passed out on the bed. Then he wondered why he was wondering that.

"You're not listening to me," the old codger beside him poked at his ribs yet again.

"What," Adam snapped. He was so tired now. It had to be about 4 in the morning.

"I didn't want to find gold. It's naw that I couldn't find it, I didn't want it. Turned my back on that wealth, that life. Could you do that Cartwright. Could ye?. You're there at a mine. It's yours for the takin. You're the best miner in the territory, ye know what you're doing but you turn your back. You walk away. Cause I'm thinkin you couldn't do that. Rich boy like you. It takes a man, a real man," the drunk nodded to himself.

Adam was never going to drink again. He was going to pour his whisky down the sink and never enter a saloon. On that note he put his head back in the chair and slept, vaguely aware of an occasional poking sensation at his ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Gods Children ~ Chapter 4**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review my story. I finally got to read them after the latest Fan Fic glitch. Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Chapter 4.

Sam was inconsolable. At first she had argued with Ben, nearly fell out with him, such was her anger at his refusal. He wanted her to stay and look after Annie, whose baby was due any time. Truth was, Ben didn't know what they'd find out there. Had he fallen from his horse?. Would they find him wet through from the storm, stone cold and lifeless. Ben was harsher with his daughter than he ought to have been but he too was fighting down thoughts of sheer panic. There was no logical reason why Adam was missing over night and as he, Hoss and Joe rode out he had a growing sense of dread at what they would find.

"I'll kill him, worrying us like this," Sam sobbed "he's always doing this Annie, and then he turns up without a care, not knowing the fuss he's caused."

Annie patted her friends shoulder looking less certain.

"Come on Sam, you're getting cold out here, let's go on in the house, get the fire going."

"He's not going to town on Saturday, that's for sure, that'll teach him." Sam said, tears streaming down her face.

"And he can forget about that barn build at the Peterson's place next week." She continued.

"Sam." Annie reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Annie," Sam looked down at her hands.

"What am I going to do?"

Annie pulled her into a hug as sobs of anguish wracked her body.

~o~

When Adam came awake it was full daylight outside. He was used to rising at dawn and this state of things confused him for a moment until he remembered.

His first thought was Sam, he pined for her in this stark unfamiliar place, her voice, the smell of her hair as she tied a bandana around his neck in the morning. She always insisted he wear it since she learnt he was prone to throat infections. But it was a bit too red and a bit too something you should keep hidden in your drawer. He always removed it and stuffed it in his pocket once he was a safe distance from the house. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but it was red. Adam wasn't one for colours.

He wondered what she was doing now, was the family with her?.

Panic took him suddenly as he realised someone was sitting on his lap but he let out a sigh of relief when he recognised the dirty blond head of Ronald, their youngest child. Adam looked down at the angelic face, two fingers in his mouth, he was fast asleep. Adam marvelled at his long lashes and perfect red lips. How could Nash create something so beautiful.

~o~

"I'm sorry," Janet said "he was going to have a tantrum if he couldn't sit on your lap, I didn't want a screaming fit to wake you."

She was busying herself cleaning up after the party last night.

"What time is it?" Adam mumbled feeling tired, stiff and sore from long hours trussed up in a wooden chair.

"After 10," she said, going to the dresser and returning with his watch. She returned it to his breast pocket.

"How did you get that?" He asked.

"He was asleep at the table, and it was still in his hand. Ronald took it out of your pocket when you first arrived here, when you were, ye know, out of it. Anyway I recognised it as yours. It's nice, where did you get it?"

"My wife gave it to me."

"You married?"

Adam nodded "Janet, I need to get home. My wife will be up the walls worrying."

She thought a moment.

"If I untie you, you won't hurt me or Ronald?"

"Of course not," he told her sincerely. "I promise."

She frowned "I'll get into trouble."

Adam had no answer for that. He worried about that too. These people could easily loose their temper with her.

As he was thinking, she suddenly went to him and began loosening the ropes.

"Ta hell, always in trouble anyways," she grumbled as she worked.

"Janet!"

She jumped and turned as her father entered. "Get the hell in that kitchen and make some eggs," he yelled, cuffing her head severely as she passed him.

"Think yer smart don't ya boy, Marcy hold this gun to him whiles I re-tie his hands."

"Nash, I've been here a full day already, how about you decide what you want to do because I'm getting really tired of this."

Having tied his hands Nash threw him back in the chair.

"You shut the hell up," Nash told him " you think you're better than us, don't ya. I saw how you looked at my friends last night, looking down your nose at them."

"Looking down my nose?. Nash, I'm tied to a chair," Adam began to vent his pent up anger.

"You expect me to make nice with your friends, what kind of people are you. Your boy had to help me take a piss yesterday, your little girl was feeding me bits of bread. You left her in the house with her three year old brother to care for and a strange man tied to a chair. Look down my nose at you?. You disgust me," Adam was angry and had spoken too plain.

Nash lunged at him, pulling him to his feet and holding a knife to his throat,

Adam eyed the rusty implement pressed to his skin and wisely held his tongue.

"Now you listen to me Cartwright," Nash shook him slightly and the spike drew a spot of blood.

"I'm in charge here, you ain't on your ranch now, so you gonna give me some respect."

Adam grimaced as Nash pressed the blade, drawing more blood.

"Papa, the eggs are ready, Papa," she went to him smiling sweetly.

"Come papa," Janet pulled gently on his sleeve guiding him to the table.

"Ye see, I am a good father," Nash told him, as he sat at the table and began shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

~o~

His wife Marcy still held the gun, nervously pointing it at his head.

"I'm tied now, couldn't you point that somewhere else," Adam asked, noting the safety catch was off.

"Des, maybe we should finish it," she said.

Adams throat went dry.

"What ya mean," he asked, licking egg from his knife.

"We could throw his carcass in the swamp, nobody would ever find him, nobody would ever know."

Janet stared at the table, unable to make eye contact with Adam.

Suddenly another voice made them all turn.

"I ain't havin no part in this momma," Kirkby stormed from her room.

"Me and Gary is leavin."

"No Kirby," tears began to well up in Janet's eyes. "Don't leave."

Kirby went on. "I have enough money and Gary has enough saved from the livery stable. We can't go on with this anymore momma, this was the last straw. You is on your own."

"Go then," her father growled, making Janet jump.

"Get the hell out and take that dead beat brother of yours with you."

She turned to Adam. "Sorry mister,"

Adam nodded to her as she turned for the door. Gary ruffled Ronald's hair and pulled Janet to him as she began to sniff. Then he shuffled awkwardly out after his sister.

Silence reigned for the minute after they left. Adam looked at Janet and felt her pain. Kirby and Gary were her family.

Ronald waddled over and pulled at her skirt, she ignored him.

~o~

Ben, Hoss and Joe arrived back late that evening. All were weary from a full day in the saddle. Ben looked as though he had aged ten years. Sam, as much as she wanted to quiz them up and down about where they looked, and whom they spoke to, she went to the kitchen first and put a flame to the big pot of stew she made earlier.

"We'll start out again first thing in the morning," Ben mumbled.

"We need to check those drains again, I still think he could have fallen in a drain," Hoss said.

"He's not five years old, how would he fall in a drain," Joe snapped, annoyed that they didn't check the cabins in the high country like he suggested.

"Joe, how'd you like it if I was ta rip off your head and spit in it, I've had just about a belly full of your sass all day," Hoss growled.

Joe felt that familiar flash of anger rise up within him but he actually held back knowing that Hoss was upset over Adam. Hoss expected a row but when it didn't come, he turned to Joe and put some bread on his plate.

"Here little brother, we're all hungry. That's what's wrong with us." He mumbled.

"Thanks Hoss,"

~o~

Sam brought the pot of stew to the table, put it down and ladled out three bowls.

Although they were hungry, they picked at the food, tiredness overtaking their need for sustenance.

"What was Sheriff Coffee doing?" Joe asked, as they ate.

Ben shook his head. "He was doing his best,"

"He was going in circles, getting his deputies to scour the brush bit by bit. We'd be here till next year if we searched like that."

"Yeah you could see Nash and the others getting angry," Hoss grinned. "I think our Sheriff is gettin old."

"That Nash fella was a great help organising the search parties Pa, you might give him a bonus when this is over."

Joe said.

"I'm going with you tomorrow," Sam suddenly blurted out.

"We've been all through this Sam," Ben told her with authority.

"He may be your son but he's my husband, I can ride out with you tomorrow or I can ride alone. Either way, I am going to search for my husband."

"And what about Annie, what if she goes into labour when we're all out searching for Adam," Ben asked.

"Sam is going to drive me to town first thing, I'm going to stay with my mother," Annie told them.

"I wish I could stay with you Annie, I have to search," Joe said.

She reached down and kissed him. "I'll be fine Joe. I'll be just down the road from Doctor Martins office. I'd actually feel safer in town." She smiled.

"Well I'm not happy about this plan," Ben frowned "it's not right."

"Well I'm sorry Sir, but I can't sit here another day just waiting for news. My whole life is Adam."

"Well when you snag your dress on a bush, and you fall from your horse and a piece of shard goes up into your eye, don't come cryin to me," Ben told her grumpily.

They all had to laugh a little at that.

"And when you fall down the well and break both your legs and meet with a scorpion," Joe continued the story with his usual devilish grin.

Ben grinned despite himself. "Now youngest, you're not too big yet for a swat on your rump,"

Ben turned to Sam then, "We'll wait for you to drop Annie to town, take your time, that's a bumpy trail," he told her.

"I only want to protect you Sam. I don't want you to come off your horse and got hurt."

"She's good Pa, she can ride a horse as good as any man," Hoss told him.

Sam ladled another heaped spoon of stew into Hoss's bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**All Gods Children ~ Chapter 5**

Nash grabbed his jacket and his gun and headed for the door.

"Ok, I brung him out ta piss an Janet gave him some stew so he's good for a couple a hours, the gun is there on the table Marcy."

"Des, what ye gonna do with him?. We can't keep him here. He keeps looking at me," Marcy whined

Adam raised his eyebrows slightly at that.

"You lookin at my wife Cartwright," Nash growled.

"She asked you what you are going to do," Adam reminded him, stirring the conversation away from the ridiculous.

"I ain't decided yet, you sprung up on me fast Cartwright. Might be, your Pa will pay to have you back or I might get ye ta clean out your bank account. I ain't decided. Now I gotta go ta work Marcy or that stupid brother Hoss will suspect somethin cause he done hate me anyways even though I ain't done nothin on him."

"Except kidnap his brother," Adam said.

"Yeah but he don't know that, so he ain't got no right to hate on me."

"Maybe he's just going on a feeling," Adam said.

Nash crossed the room in two strides.

"You speak when you're spoken to Cartwright." He said, smacking Adam hard across the face.

"Your brother ain't got no right to hate on me, ye hear me," he yelled, grabbing Adams shirt front and shaking him roughly as he spoke.

Adam, his face flushed with anger was about to respond when Janet rushed forward.

"Papa, I've made you sandwiches," Janet held them out to her father. "Look, cornbread, your favourite."

Nash snatched the package from her grasp.

"You're on thin ice rich boy, you is more trouble than you're worth."

Nash stormed off to the kitchen to talk with Marcy.

Ronald looked from one to the other of the adults with big eyes and then fled to the safety of Janet's skirt.

"You gotta be smart Adam, quit making it worse. He's plenty mad at you already. Try not to talk so much," Janet said, her prim little face pale from all the stress.

"I'll try," Adam told her, knowing that to explain to her his need to stand up for himself would only put more worry on her young shoulders.

~o~

Nash headed off to work then leaving Marcy, Janet and Ronald alone with Adam.

Adam could see Janet through the window, her plain colourless dress flapping in the breeze as she hung clothes on the line. Ronald was dancing around her singing to himself and handing her pegs.

"Does she not go to school?" He asked Marcy as she fixed her hair.

"Who?" She asked.

"Janet."

"She don't want to, a kid was callin her names."

"So you said, stay home." Adam shrugged.

"Well she didn't want ta go an we needed someone to help with Ronald so it all worked out. Everybody's happy."

The pair stepped in out of the cold then.

"Do you want coffee Adam," Janet smiled putting down her basket.

"Yes but I want your mother to make it," Adam told her.

Janet frowned, not realising he didn't want her taking on all the work.

"I'll make the coffee, not the first damn cup of coffee I done made."

Marcy stomped into the kitchen and started clattering about looking for a cup.

Janet smiled embarrassed, "I'll just go show her where everything is," she said.

Adam looked down at smiling, dirty faced Ronald.

"Ronald, you're three years old for heaven sake. Get out there and chop some wood," he said.

Ronald giggled, sending spit bubbles through his lips.

A disagreement broke out in the kitchen. Marcy's voice was penetrating as she whined. The pair went out into the yard to have it out.

Adam sighed "I just want a cup of coffee Ronald,"

Ronald smiled at him, turned and began climbing up on to the wooden chair by the table. He reached the table and began playing with spoons and dishes.

When he turned back around, the colour drained from Adams face.

"Put that down Ronald," Adam said, trying to stay calm.

"Ronald put it down, now."

The gunshot made them both jump. They ran back into the main room.

Ronald was crying, the smoking pistol now on the floor and Adam was doubled over.

Janet ran to his side as he rocked slightly in the chair trying to get a grip on the blinding pain.

Blood flowed down his left arm as Janet tried to roll up his sleeve to gain a better look.

"No, cut it Janet, cut the sleeve up," he told her between breaths as sweat ran tiny rivers down his face.

Janet brought a knife from the drawer and firstly reached behind and cut his hands loose. Adam felt some relief as he brought his hands slowly forward and cradled the injured arm.

"Take your hand away a minute Adam," Janet told him as with shaking hands she began, cutting up the sleeve.

~o~

"Step away from him Janet," her mother told her.

"It's over, we have to finish it."

Janet turned to see Marcy pointing the gun at Adams head.

"We'll drag him between us. Nobody will find him in the swamp,"

Marcy could swear she actually saw the flash of anger in the child's eyes. Janet stepped forward and literally swatted the gun across the room.

"Get into that kitchen and get some water and fresh towels," she spat through gritted teeth.

Marcy stood for a minute, should she chastise her for being disrespectful , should she find the gun or...

"Mother move." Janet told her.

Ronald, still crying moved over to gain comfort from his older sister.

"Ronald not now," she pushed him away gently as she held a wad of cloth to the wound to staunch the blood flow,. Her mother returned minutes later with a bowl of water and some rags.

"Come mother, hold this to his arm," Janet told her, getting up.

Marcy changed places with her daughter, avoiding eye contact with Adam.

"What's this?" Janet looked down into the bowl.

"You asked for water," Marcy whined.

"You put soap in it," Janet looked down into the suds.

"But don't you want to wash him with that or something,"

Janet sighed and brought the bowl back to the kitchen.

"My daughter hates me now," she told Adam in a plaintive voice.

Did she expect sympathy.

~o~

Janet cleaned up the wound as best she could and tied a clean bandage around it. It was already inflamed, growing red and angry looking.

"I can't take a bullet out Adam, I'm going to have to bring you into town," she told him. Tears began to well in her eyes as she spoke.

"It'll be ok Janet, Doc Martin will take it out," he told her gently.

"I should have untied you long before this Adam, I shouldn't have let this go on," she said.

"Janet, you're a child. What could you do?"

Without further talk Janet helped him up. He was forced to lean heavily on the little girl as they walked out towards the kitchen.

"I didn't shoot you, remember that. You were well treated." Marcy called after them.

Janet led Adam out to the front of the house.

"Can you tell me how to hitch the horse to the buggy?" she told him as she led him to a tree stump to sit.

"Yeah nothing easier, bring the horse," he told her, swaying slightly on his perch.

Up above on a nearby hill, Nash watched the scene with disgust as his daughter brought the horse from the barn.

"So that's the way of it," he thought bitterly as he took out his gun.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Gods Children ~ Chapter 6**

The three had been riding for hours. Ben had insisted on going over all the old trails and checking the caves again. Hoss had been in desolate humour all morning having convinced himself that Adam was lost in the river, swollen from the recent storms. He rode on ahead conversing with no one.

Ben had sent Joe to town with Annie. Sam felt bad about that but she really couldn't take another day of just waiting for news. Adam had been gone two days now with no sign. Ben had come down on her the night before but he was sorry now. He didn't want to exclude anyone from the search for Adam but he had lost three wives in his time and always blamed himself for Ingar. He had been too complacent letting her join in on that shootout. Ingar would have protected her child and Adam whether Ben permitted it or not but in his heart, he could never see that truth.

But he knew Sam wasn't going to be swayed and another time he would have admired her devotion to his son but for now he just hoped she would follow instruction and stay safe.

~o~

After hours of mindless searching they stopped to eat. Hop Sing had packed roast beef slices, bread rolls, boiled eggs, blueberry pie and a canister of cold tea, not wishing for them to go hungry. But even Hoss, who usually loved blueberry pie hadn't much of an appetite. He scowled as he picked at his food. Nobody talked as they ate, all feeling a little despondent already at their lack of progress.

Sam for a moment thought she was hearing things. It was way off in the distance, she could be wrong. She looked to Ben.

"Pa, you hear that," Hoss looked up from his food.

"We have our own problems," Ben grumbled, his bristly chin making him look

like an outlaw.

"Thems gunshots Pa, it could be Adam."

"It could be anything Hoss," Ben shook his head.

It's about the closest we come to any sign of life today an I'm goin ta check it out." Hoss told him.

Ben gave a half smile and got to his feet.

"We'd better follow Samantha or he'll leave without us." He said looking into Sam's hopeful face.

~o~

The bullets skidded off the dry wood of the buckboard causing it to splinter. Adam grabbed Janet around the waist and pulled her down behind the wagon.

"Who is it." She asked "can you see?"

"I don't know, stay down." He told her, as he chanced a look around.

Another bullet whizzed past his ear.

He had the gun they had taken from Marcy and Adam fired back but the injury to his arm meant that he was shooting with his left hand with no degree of accuracy.

"Give it up Cartwright, you ain't goin nowhere," Nash called from his vantage point behind the trees.

"That's Pa, he's gone plumb crazy," Janet said squinting to see the figure in the trees.

"You mean he's been normal up to now?" Adam said, pulling her down further behind the wagon.

"Don't you look," he told her "you're liable to get your head blown off."

Another bullet smacked into the wheel of the Buck board causing it to split.

"Can you fix that?" she asked him.

"Not in the time allotted, no" he told her as another bullet smacked into the wheel causing it to shatter.

Suddenly a bullet smacked into the buckboard just at Adams shoulder. He turned to see Marcy standing at the door with a gun in her hand.

"You're not going anywhere Cartwright," she sneered.

With two guns on him, one pointed directly at his heart, Adam had no choice. He threw down his gun and raised his hands.

Nash walked triumphantly from his cover chuckling to himself.

"I knew we had another gun somewhere," Marcy grinned at her husband.

"Had yourself a little accident boy," he sneered as he rounded the buckboard and noticed Adams bandaged arm.

Adam was still hunched down behind the wagon and Nash veered back and savagely kicked his injured arm sending pain like searing heat shooting to his fingertips. Adam had to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out. He sucked in a few deep breaths to calm himself as the pain was overwhelming. Once he had gotten on top of the pain Nash's laughter reverberated around his head, an evil mocking sound. Just for a second he put Adam in mind of another antagonist he had encountered and something snapped in Adams head. He launched himself at Nash knocking him to the ground. Nash's was taken by surprise and the gun skidded to the dirt. Janet reached down and took it up cradling it nervously in her hands. She bit her lip and moved back as the two men fought. Adam smacked him hard with his fist, fire blazing in his dark eyes.

"Shoot, Marcy, shoot." Nash bellowed trying to cover his face from the blows "God damn it wench, shoot him."

Gunshots hit the sand in random spots as they wrestled. Marcy hadn't a clue how to aim a gun.

Suddenly Nash howled as a stray shot nicked his ear. For a moment Adam quit his assault. Nash took advantage and lifting his two legs kicked him away. Scrambling to his feet Nash snatched the gun from Marcy's hands. Adam was trying to get to his feet too but froze as Nash pointed the gun straight at his heart.

"It's time we ended this once and for all Cartwright," he said, as he pulled back on the hammer.

"Sorry, but we just ain't got no use for you."

He was about to pull the trigger and Adam closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end when someone else intervened.

"Pa, put it down" Janet said as she took aim.

Nash laughed a little. "Baby doll, what ya doin."

"You shoot him Pa, I'll shoot you," she told him, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Put it down Janet," Adam told her.

He was happy to be rescued but not if a nine year old was going to be shot in the process.

"You heard the man, put it down or I'll whip the hide off of ye." Her father growled.

~o~

"Nobody's going to be whipping anybodies hide."

All eyes turned to see Sheriff Coffee and his deputies standing a little ways off with guns trained on Nash. Gary and Kirby stood with them.

"It's over Nash, put the gun down lesson ye want to hang," Sheriff Coffee told him. Nash had no where to go and let the gun fall to the dirt. Kirby went and took the gun from Janet pulling her into a hug as she did so.

"I'm sorry we left you so long, but it's going to be ok now." She told her.

"I thought you left me, I thought you were never coming back," Janet sobbed in her sisters arms.

Nash rounded on Gary.

"You did this boy, to your own father, your own blood?" He bellowed at the boy.

"I did it for you Pa, ta save ye, but you ain't never gonna understand that," Gary told him.

"Nash and Marcy were hauled off to a nearby wagon.

"You can't arrest me," Marcy yelled at the poor deputy as he struggled to bring her to the wagon "I have two small children to care for."

"No you don't momma," Kirby yelled as she followed her "unbeknownst to you I just had a birthday. I turned eighteen making me old enough to take charge of Janet and Ronald."

Marcy swung round to glare at her eldest daughter. "You don't know the first thing about raising youngins," she snapped.

"I hate to inform you mother but neither do you."

Marcy's shocked face was a picture as she was pulled up onto the wagon. She still wore that shocked expression as the wagon moved off. Nash sat away from her, grumbling to himself and plotting revenge.

~o~

Ronald was overjoyed as Gary carried him out of the house on his hip and Adam had to smile as Ronald held hands out for Kirby to take him. The family were back together again and talked excitedly about plans to move to town permanently.

The smile faded from Adams dirt streaked face as he caught sight of three figures in the distance. He stumbled on past the buckboard to get a better look. One of the three caught sight of him and began running.

Moments later he had Sam in his arms and closed his eyes against the single tear that threatened to fall.

"Adam," she sobbed into his chest."Adam."

"Shh, don't cry," he whispered, not trusting his own voice.

She looked up into his face. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He kissed her then and hugged her to him never ever wantIng to let her go.

Ben put a hand to his back, not wanting to spoil the moment between him and his wife, just happy to have him back.

Adam looked to his Father then and noticed immediately how exhausted he looked.

Ben tried to contain his emotion as he hugged him. "good to have you back son."

Hoss had no such reservations and openly sobbed as he wrapped Adam in a bear hug practically cutting off his oxygen.


	7. Chapter 7

**All Gods Children ~ Chapter 7.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who took the time to read and review my story. Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

Joe paced up and down fiddling with the rim of his hat. "What's taking so long, why can't they just take it out." He asked, a nervous edge to his voice making him sound younger than his 21 years.

"it's a baby Joe, not a bad tooth," Adam told him.

"Very funny, if your arm wasn't in that sling I might just..."

"Take it easy Joe, she's in there with the doc and Sam an she's gonna be fine." Hoss told him.

"She in so much pain though, that can't be normal." Joe looked to his brothers with fear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it is," Adam told him "you wanna hear poor Marie when she was having you, and as for Ingar," Adam winced as he looked at his oversized brother.

"I shouldn't have done it Adam," Joe said anxiously. "I'll never touch her again, never."

Adam got up and put a hand to his shoulder. "Look it's not your fault. You can't say...look she's going to be fine Joe."

Another time it would have been funny, Adam was getting embarrassed.

"We shouldn't be out here, it ain't fittin," Hoss said as Annie let out another scream.

"Yeah come on Joe," Adam tried to stir his younger brother towards the door.

"I'm not leaving Adam. I'm not leaving until I know she's alright." Joe was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly another squealing sound made them all stop in their tracks.

"What's that," Joe asked, staring at the closed door.

"I'm thinking that's your bad tooth," Hoss said, making them all laugh with relief.

Doc Martin emerged just as Joe ran to the door.

"Doc, is she alright," Joe asked desperately.

"They're both fine young man. Both mother and son came through with flying colours."

Joe rushed past the doctor and stopped by the end of the bed as he gazed down at Annie's tired but beautiful face. In her hands she was holding a little pink bundle wrapped in a blanket. Joe could see tiny fingers peeking out from the blanket and could not hold back the tears that ran down his face.

"Look it's your Pa," Annie told the infant. She handed him over to Joe. Joe took the bundle carefully in his arms gazing with wonder at the tiny pink face with perfect red lips. He was afraid holding his son for the first time. He was so delicate, his tiny fingernails so perfect. Joe gazed in wonder at him.

Sam smiled with relief as she gazed on the happy scene. She had been as worried as Joe about Annie's pain and distress.

She felt comforted as Adam stood behind and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You did good," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

She leaned back into his embrace, feeling completely drained.

~o~

"I don't want any children Adam, we can adopt puppies," Sam told him as they strolled across the dusty path to get breakfast.

Adam laughed. "So that's it," he said.

"Yep, we're havin puppies. There's no way I'm going through any of that."

"Look how happy she is." He said. "She doesn't remember any of that pain."

"Oh you're quite sure about that are you, typical man" she threw her arms up in disgust.

~o~

Janet caught sight of them coming out and stopped in front of them.

"What happened?" She asked, hopping from one foot to the other.

"They had a baby boy," Adam told her with a smile.

"Oh you're an uncle now," she smiled back.

"That's great. Of course that means you'll be really busy now, helping Joe and that... Anyways there's a performer coming tonight, he eats fire. Imagine!" Janet's eyes grew wide at the thought of it.

"Imagine that," Adam smiled.

"And that's not all, there's a new actress coming tonight, she's all the way from New York and Kirby says she dances with nothing on but..."

"Yes thank you Janet. We get the picture." Adam told her. "Luckily you and Ronald will be tucked up in bed by the time she takes to the stage."

"Oh Kirby told me to tell you, you don't have to take me and Ronald tonight because her shift was cancelled."

"Really, well that's fine."

Janet nodded happily as she trotted along beside them.

"Well I'll just make sure that Kirby is alright to care for you and Ronald, she might want a night off," Adam smiled.

Janet's face fell, the game was up.

"But why do I have to be in bed by 9.00 Adam, that don't make no sense." She whined.

"Because thems the rules Janet. Little girls need a lot of sleep." He told her firmly.

Janet flounced off disgruntled that she couldn't stay in town tonight and see the new actress and the man who eats fire.

"Pack Ronald's favourite things, have them ready for me Janet." Sam called after her.

"Yes Ma'am."

Adam stared after her.

"Puppies eh?" He smiled down at Sam as they entered the restaurant.

The End.


End file.
